The Black Rose Pirates
by King of Spirits
Summary: Itachi was a normal marine captain until one day he inexplicably stole a ship and became a pirate.  He wanders from island to island in search of new crewmates and adventure!  Yes, it's an OC story, and set a year after incident at Marine Headquarters.
1. Chapter 1

Alright. This is my first story, set in One Piece verse. It is an O.C. story. Deal with that as you will. The OC's I'm using are ones that a friend of mine gave me. You can feel free to trash them all you like, or call them overpowered. This is pretty much me writing a story using my friends characters, plot, and back story. So, please review!

Chapter 1: A Marine Turned Pirate!

* * *

"Ah, the wind is nice…" The young man seated on a lawn chair on the deck of a ship said, yawning. The ship was a large ship with carrack inspirations, with the outside of the ship a lacquered black wood with gold lining, and a large mast in the center brandishing a large white sail and black flag, both with the image of a skull and cross bones, a black rose on either side of the skull.

The man sat up in his seat, stretched, and looked out across the ocean that made up the West Blue. His eyes landed on an approaching island, so he smiled, ran his ringers through his black hair, and shouted, "land ho!"

The man walked into a small café on the coastline of the island, and sat down at one of the tables by the window.

"Um, hello, sir, how can I help you?" One of the waitresses asked, walking up, smiling.

"Well…" The man said, looking out over the ocean. "Something… fishy, I guess…"

"Alright, how does grilled salmon sound?" The waitress asked, smiling.

"That sounds alright." The man said, smiling.

"Alright, one of our waitresses will bring your food shortly." The waitress said, smiling.

The man waited for a while, biding his time, until someone sat down at his table, smiling.

"Is this seat taken?" The man asked, smiling. He had brown hair in a bowl cut, the bangs falling over his green eyes, and he had a feline smile on his face. He wore a white trench coat over a black shirt and brown trousers, and his gaze seemed to be reminiscent of a cat.

"Sorry, but I don't swing that way."

"You're funny." The man said, laughing. "My name's Kanone. Kanone Hardress."

"I see." The man said, smiling. "My name is Itachi."

"So, it's not every day we get a marine captain out in these parts." Kanone said, still smiling. "Why'd you come here?"

"Marine captain?" Itachi asked. "Oh, right, the uniform." Itachi looked down at his tattered sailors outfit, which also came with a jacket that showed that he was a captain. "So, you know my job, what do you do?"

"I'm a bounty hunter." Kanone said, smiling.

"Brother, why do you persist in bothering our customers?" itachi turned to see the owner of this new voice, a waitress who had just brought his order. She wore the black uniform customary for the other waitresses, which consisted of a black shirt and white apron over a black skirt. She had honey colored hair down to her shoulders, and the same bright green eyes as Kanone.

"Oh, I'm not bothering him~" Kanone said, whistling. "We're just having a conversation, aren't we, Mr. Captain?"

"Of course." Itachi said, smiling.

"Funny." Kanone said, smiling. "Because I heard a rumor of a marine captain named Itachi who betrayed the world government and made off with his ship to become a pirate. That wouldn't be you, would it?"

"It depends." Itachi said, smiling. "Do you think it's me?"

Kanone shot forwards, knocking the table out of the way, holding a hunting knife up to Itachi's neck.

"Yeah, I do." Kanone said, completely serious, pressing the knife closer. "I'd rather take you alive, because if I kill you the bounty on your head goes down 30%."

"No 70% of nothing is still nothing." Itachi said, smiling. "I don't have a bounty on my head."

"Hey, listen, Kanone, you always cause to much trouble in here!" The man behind the bar in the back called out. "if you guys are gonna fight, take it outside."

"Alright." Kanone said, leading Itachi outside to the open field in front of the restaurant, knife up against his neck. "Since I'm a nice guy, I'll give you a fighting chance."

Kanone removed the knife from Itachi's throat, and walked a few feet away, smiling.

"Alright, let's go!" Kanon said, pulling out several throwing knives, throwing them at Itachi, who covered his face. The knives shot towards Itachi, though before hitting him they turned, hitting the wall of the restaurant all around him instead.

"Impossible!" Kanone exclaimed. "I never miss!"

"Well, you missed that time." Itachi said, smiling. "Because you can't read the wind."

Itachi drew the saber at his waist from its' sheath, its black blade reflecting the suns light.

"This is my sword, Kamaitachi." Itachi said, smiling. "It's a powerful sword."

"Windy Cactus!" Kanone said, pulling out twenty knives, throwing them at Itachi with both hands.

"Cyclone Cut!" Itachi shouted, bringing his sword down, shooting a shockwave out of the blade, hitting the knives, killing their momentum, knocking them to the ground.

"I'm not done yet!" Kanone said, pulling out two combat knives from their sheathes, charging forwards at Itachi. "Try some of my Swan Dance!"

Kanone brought the knife down on Itachi's shoulder, which he blocked with his sword. He brought his second knife up into Itachi's arm.

"Cyclone Fist!" Itachi said, hitting Kanone in the stomach, knocking him back into a tree.

"Damn it…" Kanone said, standing up. "I think you might have busted some of my ribs…"

"Wow, you can still stand?" Itachi asked, surprised. "Wow, you've got balls! And your pretty strong too…"

"Your point being?" Kanone asked, spitting out some blood.

"Forget being a bounty hunter!" Itachi said, smiling. "Come be a pirate with me!"

"Forget it." Kanone laughed, smirking. "I'm a bounty hunter. It's not an honorable job, but it still puts food on the table. …That, and my sisters cooking."

"Wait!" The girl from before shouted, running out of the restaurant, hugging onto Kanone. "Please, don't kill him, he's my brother!"

"You arrived kind of late for that, Saks." Kanone said, laughing haughtily. "This idiot pirate just asked me to join his crew."

"That's not going to happen any time soon." The girl said, laughing.

"I know." Kanone said. "So why'd you just get here?"

"My shift didn't end till just now."

"Ah. Anyways, Itachi, this is my little sister, Sakura. She's still a little girl to me, so I just call her Saks." Kanone said, smiling.

"Why are you acting like your all buddy-buddy with me?" Itachi asked.

"Hey, come on, we're pals, aren't we?" Kanone asked, smiling.

"I'm a pirate, and you're a bounty hunter." Itachi said.

"Exactly!" Kanone said, smiling. "And you don't have a bounty on your head, so there's no problem in us having a drink, is there?"

"Yeah." Sakura said. "There really is."

"You know, in all the fights to the death I've had, that one was both quick and had a strange finish." Itachi said.

"Sounds like my sex life." Kanone said, laughing, putting his arm around Itachi's shoulder, walking back into the restaurant, Sakura hurrying up behind him.

Kanone and Itachi sat down at the bar, chatting it up like old friends.

"Kanone, you busted up one of my tables again." The bartender said, frowning.

"Sorry master, deduct it from my sisters paycheck." Kanone said, which resulted in a slap on the head from Sakura.

"Fine, put it on my tab…" Kanone sighed. "So, Itachi, you ever had West Blue grog before?"

A few hours later, Kanone and Itachi were still drinking, though they had moderated down a little.

"So, Itachi, why did you betray the marines?" Kanone asked, smiling.

"That's… a long story…" Itachi said. "Though I'm not sure you want to hear it…"

"Yeah, I do…" Kanone said, sobering up. "Let's hear it."

"Oh, wait, I wanna hear it, too!" Sakura said, sitting down at the other stool beside Itachi. "Talk!"

"Alright…" Itachi said, frowning. "Hear it is…"

* * *

So, how was that? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here's my second chapter! This is pretty constant, but it'll be my last chapter for a while. Please review.

Chapter 2: Buster Call

* * *

"Buster Call?" Sakura asked.

"That's right." Itachi said, nodding. "When I was in the marines, I was a captain, the captain of a ship known as the Black Rose, a fast navy vessel. But word eventually reached me about the existence of the Buster Call, and what it did to the island of Enies Lobby."

"So what is this Buster Call?" Sakura asked.

"It's an option that is granted to Marine Admirals only. It's capable of destroying an entire island. I don't know much more about it than that." Itachi explained.

"Impossible." Kanone said. "There's no way something like that could exist. Enies Lobby was destroyed by the Straw Hat Pirates, not the marines."

"Think about it however you want." Itachi said. "But why else would I be on the run from the marines?"

"Because you left the marines to be a pirate." Kanone answered.

"No, I left the marines and became a pirate to save my own skin." Itachi answered. "Because I know about the incident at Ohara."

"What's Ohara?" Sakura asked.

"It was an island that was destroyed twenty years ago." Itachi said. "By the buster call. You won't find it on any map. Anyone who tries to find information about it will be executed."

"What?" Sakura exclaimed. "How could that be possible?"

"Because." Itachi said, frowning, slamming his mug onto the table "They tried to research the 'True History'."

"Wait, I heard that Ohara was eliminated by Nico Robin." Kanone said. "Not the marines."

"You think they're going to let on the fact that the buster call exists to the public?" Itachi asked. "Of course not! When I heard about it, I let my thoughts on Enies Lobby and Ohara be known, and because of that the marines sentenced me to death. In order to survive, I had to steal my ship and become a pirate. The navy I loved so much… I could be a part of it anymore."

"I can't believe something that powerful could actually exist…" Sakura said, looking down, putting her for on her plate, pushing it away. "That makes me sick…"

"Well, I don't believe it." Kanone said, shaking his head. "I might not be the biggest fan of the marines, but I don't think that something like a buster call can be hidden from the people."

"The people?" Itachi asked, laughing sadly. "The people are just sheep, following whatever the World Government tells them. Anyways, it doesn't matter. Now that you know the truth, the marines won't let you leave this island alive."

"What?" Kanone asked. "What does that mean?"

"Anyone who heard what I had to say would be taken in by the marines just to be safe, and then executed." Itachi said. "Now you have a choice. You can either help me escape, or you can let yourself be taken in by the marines and executed."

"Bastard!" Kanone exclaimed, slamming his fist down on the bar, breaking it in half. "I can't believe you're playing me like that!"

"Kanone, you broke my bar!" The barkeep called out from across the room.

"Sorry!" Kanone said through gritted teeth.

"Listen, the marines are following me." Itachi said, frowning. "You can turn yourself into them if you want, just don't expect to get out alive."

* * *

A few days later, Itachi's assumption was right.

"Hello!" A voice called out, as a marine officer walked into the building, smiling arrogantly. "I'm Navy Captain Sukebe!"

"Yes, sir, what would you like?" The barkeep asked, washing out one of the glasses.

"Oh, don't be so arrogant as to think that someone like me would actually come to this third-rate dive!" Sukebe exclaimed, frowning. "I'm looking for someone! Pirate captain "Wind Scythe" Itachi! Has he come here before?"

"I've never heard of someone with that name." The bartender said, shaking his head, frowning.

"Don't lie to me!" Sukebe shouted. "I saw his ship docked at the beach!"

"Wait." Sakura interrupted. "Um, I met a man named Itachi once…"

"Really, girl?" Sukebe asked, smiling evilly. "Why don't you tell me where he went?"

"I don't know where he went." Sakura said, frowning. "He said something about 'Ohara' and a 'buster call', though."

"I see…" Sukebe said, smiling. "Alright, girl! You have to come with us!"

Sukebe grabbed Sakura's wrist, and looked out over the customers of the restaurant.

"I'm Captain Sukebe! I'm a marine officer! This girl has committed a crime, and I'm taking her back to my base!"

Sukebe dragged Sakura out by the wrist as she struggled against him, until knives shot out from the sky down towards Sukebe, piercing his arm, causing him to let go of Sakura.

"Damn it, it looks like you were right, Itachi." Kanone said, frowning, looking down at the marine captain. He and Itachi were standing on the roof of the restaurant, looking down at the marines. "Any ideas how we'll be able to get out of this mess?"

"Yeah, I've got one." Itachi said, smiling. "Cyclone!"

A large swirling mass of air emerged in the center of the group of marines standing in front of the restaurant, throwing them in different directions. Multiple cyclones began appearing around them, and in seconds nearly every marine was wiped out, lying on the ground, unconscious.

"You've eaten devil fruit, haven't you?" Kanone asked.

"Yep." Itachi said, nodding. "The Kaze-Kaze no mi, the Wind-Wind fruit. I can control wind."

"Wow, that's amazing." Kanone said.

"Damn it, pirates!" Sukebe shouted, running back to his ship that was docked at the shore, crying. "I'm going to get my vengeance on you! All three of you!"

"…Wow, he thinks you're pirates!" Itachi said, laughing.

"It's not funny!" Kanone and Sakura shouted. "You turned us into wanted people!"

"Well no one said you had to fight with me." Itachi said. "I could have taken them on by myself."

"Damn it!" Kanone shouted, jumping from the roof to the ground, running over to his sister. "Saks, you alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine. But we're wanted by the government…" Sakura said, looking down.

"Yeah, I know…" Kanone said, frowning. "We're going to have to leave…"

"Hey, if you want, you can join my crew." Itachi suggested, smiling. "Kanone, you're strong, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am stron-wait, I already told you I didn't want to be a pirate!" Kanone exclaimed.

"Well, you've been officially branded as a pirate." Itachi said. "Sukebe was a fellow officer, and he's very petty. He's going to make sure that you two get arrested."

"You know, brother, it would probably be better to be with Itachi then just be alone…" Sakura said, frowning sadly.

"Damn it!" Kanone shouted, punching the wall of the restaurant in anger. "Fine, I'll join you pirate crew! I've lost all faith in the government anyways, and now that I'm a criminal, it's fine!"

"Yeah, because it sure looks like it's fine." Itachi said, smiling.

_I've been taken captive by pirates…_ Sakura thought sadly, fake crying.

* * *

So, how was that for a second chapter? I think it was pretty good.


	3. Chapter 3

So, where is the group going next? I'm going to try going into more detail with this chapter!

Also, CSpacian, I have yet to reach a part with said character in Naruto. I read for about a hundred chapters or so and gave up because it began getting to convoluted. So Itachi, that's Sasukes' brother, right?

Chapter 3: Attack From the Deep

* * *

"Wow, this is cool!" Itachi said, looking at the outfit he was wearing. It looked like his previous marine uniform, except instead of white and blue, it was black and red. The captains' coat was black with red trim, and he wore a black shirt and black pants.

"Yeah, I've always been good at sewing." Sakura said, smiling. Instead of her waitress outfit, she was now wearing a more modest white shirt and red skirt.

"So, what exactly are you planning to do as a pirate, anyway?" Kanone asked. While Itachi and Sakura were standing on the deck, Kanone was sitting atop the cabin, holding binoculars out across the sea.

"Well, I thought for starters we should head out to the Grand Line!" Itachi said, smiling.

"Why? Are you one of those idiots with a dream to become king of the pirates?" Kanone asked.

"Nah…" Itachi said, yawning. "Someone else like Luffy or Kidd can have that position… I just… want to go on an adventure, that's all…"

"So, how exactly are you planning to get to the Grand Line, anyway?" Kanone asked, putting the binoculars away, looking down. "I don't suppose you know anything about navigating."

"I was a marine captain, so I know some, but I don't really know enough about the Grand Line to be able to navigate…" Aoshi said, pondering.

"Well anyone who knows enough about the Grand Line is already on it." Kanone said, jumping down. "All I have is a map of the surrounding area."

Kanone sat down on the deck of the ship, opening up the small map. On the graph there were several islands, some large, some small.

"See, this is the island we were just on." Kanone said, pointing at a small island. "And this one is a ways away. It's a lot bigger, but most of it is underwater."

Kanone pointed at an island about double the size of the first one he pointed at, with a long outline around the island that represents where it was underwater.

"Why does it matter that the island was underwater?" Sakura asked, kneeling down next to her brother, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Because it's a fishman island."

"Fishman?" Sakura asked, cocking her head to the side.

"What, didn't you know about fishmen?" Itachi asked. "Fishmen are creatures that have the traits of both humans and fish, so they can breathe on land and underwater. There's an island on the Grand Line known as fishman island, where fishmen were born. So this is an island like that?"

"Yes." Kanone said, nodding. "After the start of the Age of the Pirates, fishmen began migrating from the Grand Line out into the other oceans of the world; some were content to live in the other oceans, and some, for example, the Arlong Pirates, tried to conquer the humans that lived in the seas."

"Wow, you know a lot!" Sakura exclaimed, smiling, clapping her hands. "How do you know all this?"

"I was a bounty hunter, remember?" Kanone said. "I had to go through all sorts of different islands to gain information on criminals. What I'm surprised about is that you didn't know all this, Itachi, being a marine captain."

"Well, I sort of let my Lieutenant handle technical jargon like that." Itachi said, rubbing his head sheepishly. "She was better at studying that sort of thing anyways. I'm only good at fighting."

"Yeah, and I'm not…" Sakura said, frowning. "I'm pretty much a hostage or a passenger."

"Hey, come on, Saks!" Kanone said, smiling, running a hand through her honey colored hair. "I'm strong enough to do the fighting for both of us!"

"So it's decided?" Itachi asked, smiling, standing up, looking out into the horizon. "We're heading to Bluerase, a fishman island! Hopefully, once we get there, we can find a navigator to join our crew!"

"Alright, so how do we get there?" Sakura asked. "I mean, we need to find a navigator, right?"

"Um, alright, I got it!" Itachi said, holding up a compass. The island is to the southwest, so we just look at the compass, and head that way!"

"That seems like something that won't work…" Sakura sighed.

"Well, come on, Saks." Kanone said, standing up, smiling. He picked the map up examining it, holding the compass beside it. "Okay, Saks, I need you to turn the rudder 41 degrees."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Sakura asked.

"Move the whipstaff." Kanone answered.

"Geez, so bossy…" Sakura complained, walking into the cabin, looking for the whipstaff.

Itachi held the binoculars up to his eyes, scanning over the blue ocean, as the ship turned to the left, heading off to where they assumed the island was located.

"Wait…" Itachi said, his eyes landing on a small dot on the horizon. "Land ho!"

"Alright!" Kanone said, tossing his hand into the air, cheering. "Okay, how far away?"

"A few miles away or so." Itachi said. "About ten. But the wind's blowing against us…"

Itachi napped his fingers, the wind around them fading, and then a large gust of wind shot out into the back of the sails, propelling the ship across the water.

"What the heck happened?" Sakura shouted, running out of the cabin.

"Holy shit!" Kanone said, looking over the side of the ship. "The ship is barely touching the water!"

"Okay, let's get going! Full speed ahead!" Itachi said, jumping up top onto the cabin, the wind blowing through his black hair.

"Wait, Itachi!" Kanone shouted over the wind, turning from the rail to face . "Slow us down for a second again!"

"What? Why?" Itachi shouted down.

"Just do it!" Kanone shouted up.

Itachi snapped his fingers and the wind died down.

"Listen, this water is mostly submerged." Kanone said. "There's only about fifty miles of land. The rest of the island is submerged underwater. If we charge right in, the ship will be grounded up on the rocks before we arrive."

"So what do we do?" Itachi asked, the ship stopping.

"Well, we could always get off and swi-um, never mind." Sakura said, catching herself before she said something stupid.

"Let me see the binoculars." Kanone said, holding up his hand, Itachi handing him the binoculars. Kanone held them up to his face, scanning the ocean. "Okay, there should be a large pier somewhere around-ah, there we go."

Kanone's eyes stopped on a long stretch of wood out a ways, and the ship moved off towards it.

"Leave immediately!" A voice shouted. Someone jumped out of the water, landing on the deck of the ship. The person was about six feet tall, and had pale, pale skin. He wore a brown buttoned vest over his bare chest, and black shorts. He had messy dark brown hair reminiscent of rocks, and steely gray eyes. His most interesting features, however, were the three lines on either side of his neck and the three brown quills sticking out of his forearms, twitching and ready as he clenched his trident harder, waiting for the three to make a move.

"…"

"So, how much longer until we reach the pier?" Itachi asked, jumping down to Kanone's level, turning to face him, while he hadn't taken his eyes off of the strip of wood.

"Don't ignore me damn it!" The intruder shouted.

"That guy's a fishman, right?" Sakura asked, pointing at the strange creature.

"Yeah." Kanone said, looking up, nodding. "Wait, what the heck is a fishman doing on our ship?"

"Get off this island!" The fishman exclaimed, charging at Kanone, stabbing at him with the trident. Kanone jumped out of the way just in time, the trident hitting the brown door that led into the cabin instead.

"Take this!" Sakura shouted, slamming a rod down on the fishman's head, which he just shrugged off and turned around to face her.

"Saks, why don't you go wait in the corner?" Kanone asked, smiling.

"Why am I so pathetic?" Sakura asked, hugging her knees to her chest, hiding away in fear.

Kanone hurled several knives at the fishman, who blocked each of them with his trident, charging forwards at Kanone.

Itachi leapt in front of the fishman, ready for his shot, holding up his sword between two of the prongs on the trident, keeping it from moving forwards.

"Damn human…" The fishman growled, using all of his strength to push forwards on Itachi, who was standing so that one hand was facing the back, pushing a gust of wind forwards, preventing him from losing any ground to the fishmans' superior strength.

"Alright." Itachi said, bringing his sword down, knocking the trident's points into the deck, stepping on it with the heel of his foot. "Air Hammer."

Itachi brought his fist out from behind his back, charged with wind power, and brought it up into the fishmans' stomach. However, at the last second he uncurled his fist, releasing a cushion of air from the palm of his hand, which hit the fishman head on, knocking him backwards into the top of the prow.

When the fishman regained consciousness, he realized that he could no longer move. He was seated on the deck, Itachi and Kanone standing over him, Sakura a few feet away. His hands were tied behind his back and his arms were tied to his sides, both by some sort of invisible string.

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you." Kanone warned. "I tied you up with razor wire. It's translucent in the light, but it can cut through flesh and bone like butter. The harder you struggle against it, the more it'll cut. Now, I have a few questions for you. For starters, why did you attack our ship?"

"You must not have done your homework on fishmen." The fishman said, laughing. His quills shot upwards from where they were pressed to his arms, slicing through the razor wire like it was nothing. He jumped up and charged at Itachi, hitting him with a body tackle, knocking the two of them over the edge of the ship.

* * *

So, a cliffhanger! Okay, not really. We all know that he has to live, or this would be a short story.


End file.
